


W murach i poza murami

by Klawa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Child Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klawa/pseuds/Klawa





	W murach i poza murami

Erwin był żołnierzem. Na wyprawach widywał ręce oderwane od ciała, ludzi przegryzanych w pół; musiał odwracać się i opuszczać towarzyszy leżących w kałuży własnej krwi, wciąż świadomych, wiedzących co ich czeka. Patrzył prosto w przerażone oczy tych, którzy byli pożerani i nikt, w żaden sposób nie mógł im pomóc.

To były realia w jakich żyli.   
To byli ludzie, którzy świadomie wybrali swój los. Ofiara jaką musieli ponieść dla ostatecznej wygranej.

Erwin nigdy nie oglądał się za siebie, gdy chodziło o walkę z tytanami. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na sentymenty.

 

 

To była jedna z jego pierwszych wypraw za mur.

Niewielka grupa Zwiadowców wyruszyła o świcie. Wyprawa planowana była na osiem dni – drugiego natknęli się na wóz, załadowany jedzeniem i rzeczami codziennego użytku. Przód wozu był zmiażdżony, konie musiały uciec bo nie było po nich śladu. Jedno z kół zdobiły małe plamy krwi.  
– Szlag – wymamrotał Veit, zaciskając dłonie.  
Czasami się to zdarzało. Ludzie ogarnięci jakimś szaleństwem, znajdywali sposób na przedostanie się przez mur i próbowali uciec. Dokąd – nie wiadomo, w końcu poza murami nie istniało bezpieczne miejsce, nie było o tym nawet żadnych legend. Ostatecznie, może byli to zwykli samobójcy.  
– Ślady krwi prowadzą do lasu – zauważyła nagle Nadja, dowodząca wyprawie. – Musimy to sprawdzić.

Rzucając sobie niepewne spojrzenia, Zwiadowcy ruszyli w stronę gigantycznych drzew, zaniepokojeni zmianą trasy. Większość z nich nie wierzyła by ktokolwiek mógł przeżyć bliskie spotkanie z tytanem, jednak nikt nie ośmielił się wprost sprzeciwić rozkazowi. Nadja była wybuchowa, emocjonalna, czasami dziecinna, ale jako dowódca była sprawdzonym żołnierzem z wieloletnim doświadczeniem w terenie. Stawiała jednak innych ponad sobą i jeśli istniała minimalna szansa, że jakiś cywil przeżył, nie było sposobu by odwieść ją od zbadania sytuacji, a nawet narażenia życia by go uratować.

Jazda krwawym tropem odbywała się w pełnym napięcia milczeniu, przerywanym jedynie niespokojnym oddechem Lukasa i cichymi szeptami Hanny próbującej go uspokoić.

Już stając przy brzegu lasu, zauważyli cztery tytany, wszystkie piętnastometrowe. Z tak małą grupą, z której większość była niezbyt doświadczona w prawdziwej walce, najrozsądniejszym wyjściem byłoby wycofanie się i jak najszybszy odwrót, póki tytany nie zwróciły na nich uwagi. Jednak wtedy zauważyli małą postać, stojącą nieruchomo dokładnie w pół drogi między nimi a olbrzymami. Postać wyglądającą jak _dziecko._

– Erwin, Hanna, jak najszybciej chwytajcie dzieciaka i zmywajcie się z lasu, reszta przygotować się i zapewnić im osłonę z góry. Atakujemy tylko w razie potrzeby, jeśli nas nie zauważą zarządzam natychmiastowy odwrót, zaraz po wyprowadzeniu dzieciaka z lasu, nie potrzebujemy zbędnych trupów, zrozumiano? – powiedziała Nadja.  
Odpowiedziało jej ciche, chóralne _tak_ i wszyscy ustawili się w odpowiednich pozycjach, gotowi do akcji.   
Hanna puściła się przodem, z Erwinem niedaleko w tyle, jednak nie więcej niż trzy metry przed dotarciem do chłopca, jeden z tytanów odwrócił się, patrząc prosto na nich z głupkowatym wyrazem twarzy. Erwin gwałtownie skręcił, schodząc z drogi olbrzyma i tym samym oddalając się od celu; ale Hanna nie miała tyle szczęścia – kątem oka Erwin zarejestrował jak uśmiechnięta paszcza tytana zaciska się na jej ciele, bryzgając wokół krwią. Jednak nie tylko on to zauważył. Czas wydawał się nienaturalnie spowolnić, gdy tak stał, nie mogąc oderwać oczu od hipnotyzującego, pustego spojrzenia. Oczy dzieciaka były znudzone. Jakby co dzień znajdował się w samym środku krwawych jatek. Była to przerażająca myśl.

– Co ty wyprawiasz?! – głos Nadji i mocne szarpnięcie wyrwały go z transu. Kobieta miała głęboką ranę na ramieniu, prawdopodobnie wynik zasłonięcia go własnym ciałem. Erwin zacisnął szczęki, przytakując niewypowiedzianemu rozkazowi i w ciągu sekund chwycił dzieciaka i podążył ku wyjściu z lasu, gdzie zostawili konie. Z ulgą zauważył, że Veit rozprawił się z tytanem sprawiającym kłopoty Nadji, podczas gdy jego bliźniak Udo wraz z kilkoma innymi wycofywali się z lasu razem z nim. Gdzieś dalej, reszta oddziału toczyła walkę z pozostałymi tytanami. 

W ponurych nastrojach, dotarli do koni.

Czekając na pozostałych, Erwin przyjrzał się dzieciakowi. Chłopiec był wychudzony i drobny, wyglądał na jakieś siedem lat. Nie stawiał oporu, gdy Erwin wsadzał go na wóz; na pierwszy rzut oka zdawał się być zupełnie obojętny na otoczenie. Jednak jego spojrzenie nabrało czujności, ślizgając się po otaczających go Zwiadowcach i dając do zrozumienia, by trzymali się na dystans.

Nie zachowywał się jak siedmiolatek.

 

Z tej wyprawy wróciła połowa oddziału. Tylko nieliczni z nich nie odnieśli ran.

Nadja, całą drogę powrotną nie odezwała się ani słowem, z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy wpatrując się prosto przed siebie, a Lukas wyglądał jakby był na granicy łez.

Wszyscy unikali patrzenia na dzieciaka wtulonego w kąt wozu niczym skrzywdzony pies, zadając sobie pytanie czy wart był takich strat. Nikt nie wypowiedział tej myśli na głos.


End file.
